FACE Family Road Trip!
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: France, America, Canada, and England. Take this family, throw them in for a road trip, and your bound to find hell. After America's idea for the four to get closer, he takes them on a tour across his country trying to bring them together. USUK. Franada?
1. Chapter 1

FeildTrip!: Chapter 1

As you may know, being a nation is hard work. Government, economy, war, the people. It's difficult. So it's normal for them to want to take a break. Today's meeting, only added onto that want.

"Pasta! Pasta!" Italy laughed as Germany tried to calm the Italian down. England and France began fighting, America began laughing over it and even ended up chocking on his burger, Russia gave scary look to his "Baltic slaves" (the poor, poor states), Japan sat there quietly not knowing how to handle the situation, Canada slowly slipped down in his chair until Poland ended up sitting on him thinking he was the chair once again, China started sharing some of his food that he had sneaked in and finally, Germany yelled and ended the ruckus.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. England and France fell over after loosing balance from attacking each other, which made America laugh with his obnoxious laughter. Germany shot the annoying American a look and he slowly stopped and sunk in his chair.

"Can we please continue with this useless meeting?" Germany calmed a bit.

Hungry raised her hand like a little elementary school student. "Oh Mr. Germany, the meeting ended two minutes ago." Germany felt like a moron now, _they had really wasted that much time on all that ruckus?_

"F-fine then. Meeting dismissed." Germany was the first one to leave, with Italy following close behind, after his embarrassment. Everyone packed up their papers and notes from a meeting that had an hour of serious talk, but another two hours of that useless ruckus.

Poland finally got off the Canadian chair and ran away with Lithuania. Canada stood up quickly after that so no one could sit back down on him. France gave a final push toward England and ran out laughing his usual "honhohon". England growled at the French man and cursed him quietly. America jumped toward England and hugged onto the Brit.

"Hi Iggggyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He smiled.

England signed. "What America?"

"….I just wanted to say hi. Meany." America pouted. England picked up his notebook and began to leave.

"Good bye America."

"Waaaaiittttt," America whined but England had ignored him and left. "Limey!" He yelled after, clearly upset about it.

"Oh my." Canada commented. America jumped at the Canadian's voice.

"MEH! W-where did you come from Canadia!" America turned at him.

"It's CANADA and I've been here, thank you."

"Daw sorry bro. I didn't notice."

_Of course you didn't_, Canada thought "It's okay. So, how did you like the meeting?" He changed the subject.

"I liked it~" America laughed "I'm pretty happy we finally had a meeting in D.C. too. Don't know _why_ it took so long to have it here, but, welcome~"

"So. Can I stay with you for the night? I don't feel like going to a hotel when I can just stay with my best big bro." Canada smiled, _just flatter him_, he thought so he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel.

"Of course bro!" America laughed "I wouldn't mind you chilling with me tonight, we gotta play some video games and-oh! We can watch this new horror movie I got!"

Oh boy, Canada thought. "Cool, thanks Al."

"No problem bro! So, I guess you just come home with me right?"

"Right." He smiled and picked up the sleeping Kumajirou off the table.

The ride home was spend with America driving and Canada panicking a bit about the American's driving, he wasn't very good, and he was fast. It was a lower level of Italy's driving. Kumajirou kept commenting and asking if they were going to get there alive or not, which didn't help Canada at all. But, they made it!

After a hour of unpacking, showering, getting dressed, and eating, the two brothers sat down for video games. Kumajirou sat there watching as America and Canada played games, some very violent ones Canada didn't like, and eating a huge jug of ice cream America had bought. Neither of them really gained weight from it, America didn't want to admit it, so they ate the whole thing within an hour and didn't share with the bear, which made him upset and whiney.

They played until dawn, Kumajirou had fallen asleep, and the two were tired. Canada couldn't even make it to his bed and ended up falling sleep on America's shoulder. America let him too, he had also fallen asleep. They sat against the couch and slept like that for the rest of the night, or morning really.

America awoke to Canada shaking him. He moaned and fell over before waking up. "Waaaatttttt," he moaned. "Are you okay?" Canada asked. America sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Wut? Yea? Why?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Canada said a bit worried. America blinked. _He did have a bit of a nightmare_.

"Yea. I-It was nothing." America said.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me."

"Thanks Mattie but I'm fine." America stood up and stretched. "You want breakfast? I'll make pancakes~"

"Pancakes!" Kumajirou popped up from his sleep as well as Canada getting all excited. America laughed at the two and sprinted out.

"Pancakes it is!" He called back.

America and Canada both made the pancakes, Kumajirou staring at them while they do, with Canada telling America some special ways to make them. America ended up flipping the pancake onto Canada's head; the Canadian simply took it off and tossed it to Kumajirou, who immediately snacked on it. They both laughed and continued cooking.

The pancakes turned out good though, Canada took over completely after America accidentally flipped one on the ground. They ate them with Kumajirou sneaking a few away whenever one of them turned away. Canada poured a bottle of maple syrup on his, America shocked by it, and ate all of them faster then America for once. Suddenly, America had an idea.

"Hey you know how England's been mean to me lately?" He asked.

Canada swallowed his food, "Isn't he always like that toward you?"

America pouted a bit. "Yea I guess so…. Hey what about you and France? You guys talk anymore?"

"Not much. Here and there sometimes and after meetings."

"But you don't spend any time together?"

"Père is busy a lot and so am I, so not really, no." Canada pouted. He liked spending time with France, he was one of the only people to really remember him. America sat there for a moment. Then it hit him.

"I have an idea!" He laughed.

"Oh?" Canada was concerned now. "About what?"

"I wanna spend time with England just as much as you wanna spend time with France. Plus I wanna spend more time with you too, you only come over like a few times a year."

"Y-Yeah?" Canada didn't know where this was going "So?"

"We should go on a little trip! You, me, England, and France!"

"Where?"

"Around my place of course," America said with confidence. "There are a lot of cool places in my states! And you guys have only seen Washington D.C. I wanna show England more, you and France too!"

"S-So like a road trip?"

"Like a road trip!" America laughed.

OOOO

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they are from.

So it's just a little beginning, things will happen in the next chapter I think. It's gonna be a USUK thing and a bit of Franada (I am a RusCan fan so sorry if I'm a bit sketchy at it.)

Translations:

Père: Father (French)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Canada first hesitated at the idea, not knowing how well England and France could get along for a _week_ together as well as leaving his country work. But America stared at the Canadian until Canada had no choice but to say yes. America cheered but Canada stopped him.

"You know you have to get the two of them to consent right?" Canada said. America whined.

"I don't _have_ to."

"Al!"

"Okay okay! I'll ask them kay?"

"Good. And by ask I hope you don't mean _force_." Canada said. America sunk in his chair.

"You suck bro."

"Al!"

"Meh! Sorry!" America whined. "So now what am I gonna do?"

"Um. Try asking them? Just an idea." Canada said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Fine. I'll ask." America said.

OOO

"No way!" England immediately rejected the idea.

"What? Why not?" America pouted.

"Because I couldn't stand to be in a car with you." England said, America didn't even tell England about France.

"Canada's coming."

"That doesn't change my mind.""What? ! Why not? You know he's good at keeping control~"

"Yeah but still."

"Come on Iggy." America made a cute and childish pout, one he had made when he was a child to get anything from England, it worked all the time. England looked away though.

"N-No." England said. _He stuttered_, meaning America was close.

"I-Iggy." America continued the pout and grabbed onto England's sleeve. "Please. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?" Finally, the Brit cracked.

"F-Fine."

"Yay!~" America cheered.

"It's just one week right?"

"Yup. Just one week." America smiled. "So just come to my house tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Alright fine." England said. America gave England a "you won't regret this" before going back home to see how it went with Canada and France.

"So what he say?" America asked.

"Well. He said yes to spending a week with me." Canada said.

"Yay~"

"And said yes to you."

"Yay!"

"But um. I didn't tell him about England coming."

"I didn't tell England about France coming either." America said scratching the back of his head. "They can find out tomorrow."

"U-Um. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Canada asked.

"Yup." America laughed. "Don't worry bout it bro. It will be fine."

"Hopefully…." Canada said doubtfully.

OOOOOOOOOOThank you~

I don't own the characters or the anime they come from.

This was just a little part of it. The actual trip will begin next part and it will be much longer then this~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

America and Canada stood against the American's car and waited for England and France to get there. America was ready to break up any fighting that would happen while Canada nervously waited for the two, hoping it wouldn't get to an all out fist fight, you could never tell how far the two would go. Kumajirou sat inside the air-conditioned car, it was too hot for a fluff ball like him.

America smiled when he saw the Brit walking down the sidewalk. "Iggy! Morning!"

"Good morning." England said. "Um. I didn't know what to pack so I just brought what I already had."

"That's fine! Now get your ass in the car." America said, Canada looked toward him. England glared at him before putting his stuff in the car and taking a seat in the back of the car. "Mattie. France coming yet?"

"I told him 9 am. He should be coming soon." Canada said and looked back at England in the car, America followed and looked at the Brit. England blinked and, not knowing what to do, waved. The two younger nations waved back and slowly turned, poor England didn't know what was coming next. "You think we will still be sane by the end of the week?"

"Who said we were sane in the first place?" America said. Canada laughed a bit but calmed it down when he realized the American was being serious. "Hey! I see France!" America said. Canada looked the same direction to see France trotting down the sidewalk and whistling. The minute he saw Canada standing there, he quickly ran and glomped the boy.

"Hello Mattie!~" France said hugging the boy.

"H-Hi France." Canada said while being squashed. "You're late."

"Sorry~ I had to pay a maid for doing some certain things before leaving. Hon hon hon." France laughed, Canada got more uncomfortable.

"Why is he here! ?" England yelled. America turned to see the Brit out of the car with crossed arms and gritted teeth. France grabbed onto Canada's arm and put a hand on America's shoulder.

"Well I'm going on a mini trip with my two little buddies~" France smiled.

"No because I'm going with them." England growled.

"Well that's not what Canada said." France let go of the two and took a step toward the Brit.

"Well that's what America told me." England took a step forward as they got into each other's faces with gritted teeth. Canada started getting nervous as the two looked like they were about to fight.

"Surprise!" America laughed. "You're both going! Hahaha!" It became silent as the two older nations glared at each other.

"I'm leaving." They both said at the same time.

"What? ! No! Guys don't leave!" America said.

"Forget it. I'm not spending a week with France!" England said getting his stuff out of the car.

"Took the words from my mouth!" France said sticking his nose to the sky.

"That means you wouldn't spend a week with yourself! Moron!"

"You're the moron you limey!"

"No you are!" England yelled

"Non! You!" France yelled back. Suddenly, the two stopped by the sound of crying. The two of them and America looked toward the sound, Canada.

"M-Mattie?" France asked. Canada wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"P-Please stop fighting." He cried. "I don't wanna see you two fight, not again." He sniffled a bit and got a sad look. "I get it, you two can't stand each other. Then leave, both of you. I was looking forward to this little trip with you guys since we never spend time together, but if you two can't stop fighting for one minute then forget it." He wiped his eyes more. France and England both got sad looks as they watched the Canadian get over his tears.

They looked toward each other. "M-Mattie." France said. "W-We could… Spend a week together."

"Both of us." England added. "We won't fight, promise."

"R-Really? Don't force yourselves." Canada sniffled.

"Y-Yea. Really." France smiled.

"We're not forcing ourselves. It'll be fine okay?" England smiled a bit too.

"T-Thank you guys." Canada smiled.

"Wait!" America interrupted a nice moment. "So are we going or not?"

"We're going." France and England said. America smiled.

"Oh awesome!" He cheered. England put his stuff back in and France put his in too.

"In the car?" England asked.

"Yup. You two in the back." America said. The two listened and got in on both sides, Kumajirou sitting between them. Canada took off his glasses, wiped his eyes, cleaned the glasses, and put them back on. "Yo Mattie. You okay?"

"Pretty good right?" Canada smiled.

"Huh?" America titled his head. "W-Wait. That crying thing was fake? !"

Canada giggled. "That's right, just an act. Pretty good right?" America stood there with a stupid look.

"Oh Little brother! I've taught you so well!" He cheered and hugged onto him. The two laughed as they got into the car, America driving and Canada getting into shot gun. "Seat belts guys!"

"Kumamu you too." Canada turned around to the bear. Kumajirou pouted as England fastened the bear's seat belt before putting on his own.

"So. Where are we going anyway?" England asked.

"Well, where ever the road takes us." America said.

"You don't have a plan? ! Moron!"

"Calm down Iggy, it'll be fine. Where ever we go I'll find something to do, trust me; my country is awesome! Plus, it's basically summer time! There's gotta be a lot to do now." America smiled.

"Just don't get lost…" France said.

"I know most of the roads." America said proudly.

"I highly doubt that…" Canada said.

"My country's smaller then yours and I don't know half of the roads." England admitted.

"You're so small." France laughed as England shot a look.

"Children!" America said. "Be niceeee." The two gave him a look and got comfortable in their seats. America started backing out of his drive way and onto the road. "Now, what first…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used nor the anime they come from.

So I'm back with this! Yay! XD Next chapter is when it will start being longer ; )

So if there's any ideas on things to do throughout the states, please leave a note! Cause I only know my state _ (I'll have to google! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After complications of who got control of the radio, the ride was pretty peaceful. America picked Charleston, West Virginia, as the first place on their list. America looked back a few times at the two nations in the back while driving out of Washington. Every time he looked back, he saw England looking uncomfortable, like he was going to be sick. The strange part was once they were out of Washington, England was fine. _Probably too many bad memories…_ America thought.

After a while, everyone was bored. England stared out the window, Canada played with Kumajirou, America continued driving, France started fake sleep, that was until England opened the window. "Close it." France glared. England looked at him and smirked, then opened the window more. "You're messing up my beautiful hair!"

"It's already messed up." England said and got comfortable in his seat. "I like the wind anyway."

"Well I don't so close it."

"No."

"Close it!"

"Children!" America yelled. "I'm trying to drive!" The two of them took their attention away from their little fight and stared at America, Canada looked at him too.

"Seriously?" They all said. America sat there and smiled, trying not to laugh at it.

"Yeah. Seriously." He laughed. "Now you two behave!"

"Uh huh.." France yawned. "If England would close the window we wouldn't have this problem."

"It's my side of the seat, I'll do what I want." England said then glanced at America. "And technically, we're in a free country."

"Oh _now_ you say that huh?" America said.

"You're not a citizen! It doesn't count for you, especially you!" France said.

"I count itttt." America laughed. England smirked as France growled a bit.

"Just close it."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Hmm…. No."

"Limey!"

"Pull over." Canada said. America looked at him confused and Canada hinted to pull over again. Finally, America listened and pulled off to the side of the road.

"You gotta pee or something?" America asked. Canada unbuckled his seat belt and put Kumajirou back in the back seat.

"No. France, you and me are switching."

"Honnn? Why?"

"Cause you children need to be separated." Canada said and got out. France sighed and got out on his side too. America turned around and looked at England.

"See what you do?" He said

"France started it!"

"Bad Iggy." America laughed and turned back around as England gave him a dirty look. The two other nations switched, France now sat in the passengers seat as Canada sat in the back with England. Sadly, the peace from this wouldn't last too long.

He didn't mean to start it, all England did was stretch his legs out a bit, and accidentally hit the back of France's seat. The French man got annoyed and turned back at him. "Really?"

"What?" England dazedly asked.

"You kicked my seat!"

"Calm down. I didn't mean too."

"Uh huh. Sure." France said and turned back around. England glared and then smirked. Just to piss him off, he kicked the back of France's seat again. France gritted his teeth a bit and turned around to the smirking Brit.

"Oops." England said sarcastically. France growled and turned back around. He just _had _to get even now. France looked around the front of the car for anything he could use. When he found a CD case, well it was his chance. France quickly turned around and threw it back at England. "Ow! You don't throw that at people!"

"Well you shouldn't of kicked my seat!"

"I only kicked it because you made a big deal of an accidental kick!"

"America pull over…" Canada sighed.

OOO

America was still driving, England sat in the front seat now, France sat where he was the first time, and Canada took England's seat, hopefully this one would work now.

"Are we there yet?" France whined.

"I would say innn…bout three hours." America said.

"How long is this drive! ?"

"Almost six hours so don't complain."

"Well how long have we been driving?"

"Well if he said we're be there in three hours, obviously we've been driving for three hours." England butted in. "Three plus three is six France."

"Oh shut it! No one asked you!" France snapped.

"Children behave." Canada said. The two nations became quiet then. Now it was too quiet. "Let's play a game. I spy?"

England turned towards him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! There's no harm in it so why not?"

"Alight fine." England said. Suddenly, America gasped and punched England's arm.

"Yellow bunch buggy!" He laughed. England grabbed onto him arm and fell forward in pain.

"What the bloody hell!" He yelled.

"What? I finally saw one!"

"Why did you hit me? !"

"It's a game Britain." Canada explained. "You see a punch buggy and you punch the person next to you eh?"

"And if you see a yellow one, you hit extra hard!" America laughed. "Well I do anyway."

"That really hurt!"

"Honhonhon." France laughed.

"Shut it France!' England yelled.

"Boys behave." Canada said.

"Yo anybody else hungry?" America asked.

"I am." Canada said. "And so is Kumaru." The bear rolled over on the seat and moaned a bit.

"France is.~" France said.

"A little." England said, still recovering from his punch from America.

"We shall get lunch at burger king!" America laughed.

"No way." England glared.

"Oh come on! You can't be against my fast food forever!" America whined.

"Oh yes I can."

"Why don't we take a vote?" Canada suggested. "All those who want burger king, say I. I!"

"Me." France agreed, he just wanted to eat, he could work off the pounds later, if you knew his method of weight loss…

"And me!" America said. "Three to one Iggy!" England growled and sunk in his seat.

"Fine…" He muttered. America smirked and quickly pulled of the highway and into a road-stop. England could see the Burger King sign already, he moaned a bit. They pulled in and he saw America and Canada jump out of the car and pretty much run in, France following close behind. England came out and followed them slowly, regretting it already. He walked in to see America waiting for his food already, _he was really that quick to order_? America noticed the Brit finally making his way in and put his hand up to call him over.

"Hey Iggy! I ordered for you!" America called with a great big smile, England frowned, _god no_. "Don't worry! I got you a little kids meal~ Cause your small~"

"In more ways than one~" France laughed and nudged Canada, though the Canadian didn't find it so amusing while he was ordering. America grabbed onto England's wrist again and pulled him over to a table before he could say or do anything to France.

"Just sit here and keep our table, _and your cool_." America ordered then dropped his voice to a whisper.

"What was that about my cool?" England glared.

"Nothing!" America quickly ran back over to the other three as England sat at the booth and looked around a bit, he didn't like this one bit. He even felt sick to his stomach, he hated this, he _really_ hated this. He looked over to find the other three nations finally coming to join him. "Just so you know, I took the toy cause it looked awesome." America smirked and they sat down with the glaring Brit.

"Uh huh." he glared as America placed the tray in front of him. Canada sensed the tension as he slid into the booth with France. He sat Kumajirou on his lap and started going for the food already before the bear used his hand as his lunch, France did the same. America was already eating his enormous burger before the others could even grab onto their food, however, England simply stared at his food.

"It's not going to attack you Britain." Canada joked a bit as he fed Kumajirou some food.

"How can you feed your bear that?" England questioned. "It's not in his diet at all!"

"Kumareo eats fish and meat, it's only for right now because his food is in the suitcases." Canada explained. "It's eatable for him."

"Until it kills him…" England mumbled but Canada heard and quickly got upset. America slammed his elbow into the Brit's side and glared.

OOO

The drive to the next hotel was long, too long for them. America knew he would need more than a week for them to get everything done, for now, he kept that to himself. The minute they arrived, the heat settled in, even though the sun was setting. He went in to get the rooms when another problem came up. "Why did you get two rooms?" England questioned as they went for the rooms.

America paused. "If you think France is sleeping in the same room with us, you are sadly mistaking." He said. France paused and pouted.

"What! ?" He gashed.

"So me, Mattie, and Iggy are gonna stay in one room, and you'll be next door~" America laughed a bit.

"What! ? Non! I don't want to be alone in your murderous country!" France cried.

"It's not murderous, and yeah, you are." America put the key into the slot and opened up the door for France. "There's your room France~" France was on the verge of crying.

"Y-You're joking, Oui?" He said hopefully.

"Not at all." England said. "Now get in, we'll see you later if your still alive."

"If I'm still alive! ?" France screamed a bit until England pushed him into the room and slammed the door. America then opened their room with the cries of France in the other. Canada just let this go, he wouldn't be involved. Another problem came about though,

"There's only two beds…" England noticed. The three of them paused at the door when they saw this. "Well, I mean, me and Mattie-" America started but Canada quickly jumped onto one bed.

"Me and Kumayu need one bed to ourselves!" He smirked.

"What! ?" The American and Brit yelled, an automatic "no way" but the Canadian sat there gladly, not planning on moving at all.

"What? I move around a lot and Kumawe would be crushed if there's two people."

"You little…" England glared with the American but Canada just smiled and giggled. England then turned his glare towards America, who slowly looked back at him, _no bloody way was he sleeping with him_, but America smiled.

"Guess you're sleeping with me tonight~ Hahahah~" The American's laughter echoed around the room as England just wanted to slap him and leave, sadly he had to hold that urge in…

OOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading~ I don't own any of the characters used or any connection to burger king O.o I sorry! I take soooo long with these things DX I actually have a job now and I've been working a lot on weekdays (which is when I write) so now I gotta move my writing days to the weekend (which I don't have much time on too) so I'm stuck DX but I'll write when I can~ XD

So next chapter will be the one when they actually start to do things, and let's just say Iggy is not gonna be a good sport. *hint hint*~ Iggy is such a problem haha XD (but I love him~ XD) See ya soon~


End file.
